


Bulletproof Boys

by swagdaddy



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagdaddy/pseuds/swagdaddy
Summary: Yoongi is the leader of one of the most notorious and feared gangs in Seoul.The Bulletproof Boys.





	

Jungkook cowered in fear as he watched Suho take slow steps closer to him. The chains that were wrapped around his wrist shook as he tried to move backwards away from him, but they stopped him from moving to far away. The metal dug into his skin as he tugged on them hoping that somehow he could move futher back, but he knew it was useless. Suho crouched down in front of him and gave him a sickening smile, bringing his hand up and cressing the side of Jungkook's face. Jungkook flinched back at the feel of his hand on his skin.

"Yoongi always did like the pretty ones." Suho said dropping his hand, still crouching in front of him. "It would be a shame if something happened to that pretty face of yours." Suho said tauntingly. Jungkook glared at him trying to put on a brave face, even though on the inside he was scared to death.

"Fuck you." Jungkook said, trying to feel brave and show he wasn't scared he spat in Suho's face. Suho blinked as the spit slowly ran down his face. He brought his hand up and wiped the spit off his face looking at Jungkook with a blank face. Jungkook tried not to let fear show on his face, but he didn't think that he was doing a good job. Jungkook didn't have time to react before he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face. Suho had hit him. The ring that he was wearing on his right hand had cut into the skin of his cheek, breaking the skin. Jungkook felt the warm trickle of blood as it ran down his face. He kept his face bent, not looking at Suho as pain radiated through his cheek.

"You're going to regret doing that." Namjoon spoke from where he was tied up across from Jungkook. Suho scoffed at Namjoon's words.

"Your leader doesn't scare me." Suho said getting up and walking towards Namjoon.

"Well he should." Namjoon said as he watched Suho make his way towards him. "When he comes to get us, he's going to make you regret ever touching Jungkook."

"I'd like to see him try." Suho said to Namjoon.

"Keep an eye on them." Suho said to the guards.

"Especially him." Suho told them pointing at Namjoon. Tao, Kris, Sehun and Kai nodded their heads each of them moving closer to Jungkook and Namjoon, guns in their hands. Suho then strode pass Namjoon who was on the floor unable to move. The door closed loudly behind him when he left.

"Hurry up Yoongi." Namjoon spoke softly to himself as he looked over to where Jungkook was bleeding and bent over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been wanting to write for a while~  
> Hopefully it turns out well. Hope you all like it.  
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!  
> (Cross posted on AFF)


End file.
